Lost Kin
by MoonShoesPotterFan09
Summary: When about to kill Talbot, Eric is interupted by a woman who bares a startling resemblance to his mother. Who is she? And why is she wearing a silver collar? Godric/OC   slightly AU  M eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Interupted

_This fanfic is slightly AU, I messed around with the timeline a lot. In season two instead of being taken to texas the people of the sun haven't taken Godric yet. But the rest happened as usual. I also have seen season 4 yet so…yea. Please review if I should continue._

* * *

><p>Eric was about to plunge the stake through Talbot's unbeating heart when a force knocked into him at full speed. Had his fangs not already have been out he would have snapped them out and hissed at the intruder. His eyes widened as he saw the young woman standing infront of him. She had a crazed look in her eyes and he could see the silver collar she wore, though the chain had snapped. Her rapidly healing hands proof that she had broken the silver chain herself. She was covered in blood, it matted her light blonde hair. Eric could only think of one thing though.<p>

"_M__other?_" He said in his native tounge. The girl had vague recollection in her eyes but she didn't pay much attention to him. The resemblance between her and his mother was startling, but the subtle difference proved that it was someone else. Her eyes were locked with his and filled with hatred. He wasn't sure what he had done to this stranger but the malice in her expression could not be ignored. Talbot was sitting now and looking at the girl with an expression akin to horror. Someone had let the guard dog off her leash.

"Mine." She hissed, a claw like finger pointed at Talbot. Eric looked confused and managed to shake his head, no _he_ had to be the one to kill him. It was his vengeance that must be exacted this day, not this familiar stranger's. Eric was about to move, to drive the stake into the other man's heart before she could but it was apparent she was going to be difficult. Eric reached forward and grabbed her neck, hoisting her into the air, her nails raking at his exposed chest in obvious attempt to free herself. Her arm reached up to try and rake at his face but he grabbed her arm, looking at the bangel on her wrist with obvious interest. It was his mother's .

Releasing the girl he pinned Talbot to the floor once again. The scene hadn't taken more than a few seconds and the other vampire had not had the sense to run away. He pinned the man down, his face inches away, other arm stretched out to ward off the other vampire. She had a blank look on her face, it would either change from crazy to as though the lights are on and no one is home.

"Who. Is. She." Eric said very slowly, as though the other vampire would not understand. Talbot struggled and Eric brought his fangs towards the other vampire's neck as though to prove a point.

"Make it worth my while and I may even let you live…" He taunted and an angry hiss let him know the woman would rather be wrapped in silver than allow that.

"I-I don't know her wh-whole story….Russell had her around before he made me. He…He got her as part of the collection…goes with that crown…." He gasped and Eric could almost piece together what had happened for himself. With a growl he quickly ripped off the man's head, ignoring the shriek of rage that came from the girl. Before he could turn to her, she was attacking him. Her fists pounded against his chest in blind rage, but the force was only enough to startle him. His sister. This girl was his sister.

_ A distraught Eric clung to his father's body as the life drained away from him. His mother was gone, and his little sister's life threatening wounds would soon take her life as well. Standing he spared them only a glace before he fled from the room to fine the survivors and take them against the force that had destroyed his family, his kingdom. However there were eyes watching in the distance, waiting for him to leave so that he could send his wolves in to finish collecting his prize. The princess of a northern Viking clan. _

_ To the human eye the small infant would look as good as dead, only the super hearing of a vampire could detect the fluttering heartbeat, small irregular rise and fall of the babe's chest as it struggled to remain alive. _

Eric released her arms and pulled her against him, he had thought that he lost all of his family. He felt some part of his cold heart melt. But something wasn't right, she was unusually stiff in his embrace and hissing softly. He had almost forgotten the silver collar that was on her neck, burning her skin raw. The sizzling flesh made him slightly nauseous. Pulling back he looked down at her slightly crazed eyes. Why did she always have that look? Did she not know who he was…

"What is your name?" He asked, he knew what her name had been when she was an infant but it was more likely that they had changed it.

Her hand came up and pointed to herself with an odd smile. "Pup. Guard dog." She said in an interesting mimicry of Russell's voice. Fury ripped through him, they had reduced his sister who would have been princess to being a pet. Still, for a pet she seemed to be too simple. Her eyes were vacant of awareness and she kept looking around the room as if she were a frightened animal. He frowned and grabbed her arm, prepared to drag her from the the house, knowing it wouldn't be long before Russell's men were there and prepared to kill him. He was supersized, however, when she followed him silently.

Reaching out her pulled her close again, avoiding the large collar on her neck and quickly flitted/flew away from the scene. It too a surprisingly short amount of time before they arrived back at Fangtasia. Eric knew they didn't have very long before Russell would come looking for him. They needed to find a human's home, or some place safe that the other vampire could not track them. Pam entered the room quickly and noticed the other girl.

"I will explain soon enough. Ginger-"Eric said to the other frazzled woman standing there with wide eyes. "Take off her collar and we will be needing somewhere to stay, where is your house?" He finished, indicating for her to remove his sister's collar. Ginger began to work on it muttering to her self when something she said caught Eric's attention.

"What was that you said?" He asked, his body stilling .

"I said, is it because of the AVL people here?" She asked and the room went silent.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I'm not sure what to name Eric's sister or exactly the reason why she's a few eggs shy of a carton, but if you have any ideas please, message or even better yet post them in a review. Thanks!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Estrid Northman

_Thank you BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes for the review! I didnt really get any ideas for her name so I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I've picked xD_

_I do not own True Blood or any of the characters, I only own my characters I've added. _

* * *

><p>Trapped. They were confined in his own fucking bar! Eric pulled on his fakest, most humble smile and with one look at his new(old) sister he told her to <em>stay put, <em>then left his office with Pam in tow. Leaving Ginger behind with the frazzled vampire. Ginger was wringing her hands, an action that she did not seem concious of doing. She also didnt seem to see the vampire eyes trained on that action as she was caught up in her own memoried and worries. She had discover when she turned fifty that she could re-live her own memeories, and at two hundred she could see the memories of others. Her first memory had been when she was still human and too young to be aware of anything around her.

_Warm arms cradled her and then passed her into far more stury ones. She was looking up at the face of a man with long blonde hair, grinning and muttering to her in their native languege. She squirmed and kicked her feet but he did not drop her. She felt safe, this was one of the only memories of her feeling that way. _

_"Give me your sister." A soothing voice said and she was soon passed into the arms of a woman she knew as mother. As she suckled her eyes closed and she fell into sleep. When she woke it was to screaming and she began to fuss out of reflex. Her mother was upset, and that meant danger was somewhere...She was vaugely aware of a falling sensation and then she couldnt see anything around her, only feel the agony of teeth sinking into her small body. _

_"Estrid...Es..rid" She could hear her mother gurgle beside her and managed to see, through bleary infant eyes to see the life drain out of her mother's eyes. She wasn't aware of how long she layed there but the sound of heavy, rushed footfalls came through the room and she struggled to see who, wanting to scream and cry her fear and pain. But her small baby body was too weak and paralized with fear. She saw the man who had been holding and cooing her earlier drop beside her mother, only sparing her a quick glance. He looked away quickly with panic in his eyes. "Mother...Mother.." He tried to shake her awake but it was too late. She was gone. _

_He stood and then rushed over to her father and promised vengance. Soon after that her body gave out and she passed out. _

Estrid. Yes..that was her name. She had been told many times of how she was rescued by Russell Edgington and fed his blood to heal her near fatal wounds. She was alwasys told how she was in dept to him. But she didn't feel like she owed any dept. He kept her as a servant. A reminder that she was his prize, proof he could bring down any empire. The killer of kings. He had absolute control of her life, said who she could speak to and when. He had never paired her off to some noble. Once he had seen her staring at one of the other servant boys longingly and had him publicly exicuted. He claimed it was for stealing but Estrid knew better. He couldn't stand the though of her having control of her own life.

When she turned 17, almost too old to be wed, he called her into his chambers and claimed he would make her one his kind. She had little choice and knew if she didn't agree he would make it more painful for her until she did. When she was made into a vampire everything felt new, the world felt bigger, but she still had no choices. She was told when she could feed, if she could kill them. When Russell found Talbot she was given to him as a gift. His own personal doll to dress in the latest fashions and play with. It was a lush life but she soon grew bored of it.

At fifty, after her first memory, she rebelled for the first time. During the day, while Russell still slept she woke merely hours before sunset and killed all of his gaurds. At that time he had mere humans watching her coffin while she slept. She killed them easily and drained them all. The sun had almost set by the time that she got out of the castle. She had swaddled herself in thick material which at the time wouldnt have seemed that odd. Fleeing as quicky as her vampire speed would allow she managed to make it into the farthest part of the forest and fed off any humans around. She was wild with rage and bloodlust. The only reason he had been able to capture her again was because of one of the humans she fed off had Hep D. Immobilizing her for weeks, and in that time he was able to track her and chain her.

Much to Talbot's dissapointment she was not longer to be his pet. She was still crazy from living on her own, resembling more of a savage beast than an aristocratic vampire. She was kept chained in silver, only released when they had intruders that Russell wanted murdered. She would kill them without a second thought. Even after centuries one type of deranged led into the other as she would alter between begging and screaming in pain at the silver chains that burned her flesh. Russell kept the wolves watching her and it wasnt too long before they would allow her a few moments respite of the agony if she would behave as they would mount her, drink her. She hated them, but would do anything to be rid of the chains. Since she was never allowed to have a relationship before she was made into a vampire, so it was especially painful.

It was one of her days to recupertate when she hear a voice in the house that she didnt recognize. Or what was even more odd was that she did recognize the voice. They had moved many time, usually during the day. She would wake up in new rooms, the place smelling of humans that helped move them. She was in the 'dungeon' of this house. The wolves were not there so she assumed there must been some security breech or another vampire to try and drain.

"Its beautiful..." The voice said quietly. She strained against her chains, that voice. It was the same one that had cooed to her in her native languege. He had lived...he had also been turned into a vampire! She hissed at the realization of why he would be here of all places. He wanted revenge. No! It was hers. They had controlled and taken everything from her! Finally, at the renewed fury she managed to break the changed, the sizzling of her flesh only added to her rage and she flitted quickly into the room she could smell them in. Her dead heart cleched in fear as she saw him raise the stake above Talbot's heart. No!

"Estrid." The voice broke her thoughts and she looked up to see Her brother. What was his name? She searched her memories and could not find it. He misinterpreted her looks of confusion and grimanced.

"That was your name. Before.." He trailed off and she nodded. Even though she was no longer chained the wounds had not healed yet. She hadn't fed in days. She eyed Ginger hungerly but at the sniff of her wrinked her nose and decided she's rather stay hungery.

"I...not know your name." She said with her voice hoarce. She had not used her voice in so long. She decided to play up the simpleton act. Its wasnt all play because they had never felt the need to teacher her proper speech, or even how to read. She was as much a simpleton as any other pesant in her day.

"It is Eric. I need you..to attest to the way that Russell had treated you, and why." he said, reaching forward to grab her shoulder. He was so much taller than her she felt the same feeling of protection she did when she was a babe. But now it seemed intesified by the fact he was such an olf vampire. Eric led her into the other room to be questioned by Nan Flannagin and promised himself, no matter what, she would never fall prey to anyone again.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review with ideas and feedback! <em>


	3. Chapter 3: Interogation

Eric led Estrid into the main bar, where Nan was waiting with a team of people. Estrid took one look at Nan and immeadiantly knew she did not like this woman. She had cold, flat eyes that seemed to have their own agenda. Eric was still touching her shoulder when he presented her to the woman. As a general rule Estrid did not allow anyone to touch her. Once Russell tried to when she was chained and she spit at him. Her punishment was worse than usual that evening. But when Eric touched her she felt safe. It also allowed her to view his memories easier. She ignored the urge to search his memories and paid more attention to the woman in front of her.

Nan looked at the ghastly wounds on the girls wrists, ankles, and neck with mild interest. Blood had ceased to flow from them but they did not heal, a clear indication she had not fed in a very long time. Nan could see that the girl was obviously cautious around her, but Eric had alluded that she was not of a stable mind. Still, she looked well enough to answer questions. Nan sat in a chair, legs crossed in a delicate fashion, and stared down the petite blonde.

"Mr. Northman says that you were being held captive in Russell Edginton's mansion." She said in a bored voice.

Estrid looked confused, she had never been anywhere other than at Russell's, aside form the time that she lived on her own. She figured if she told her story the woman would understand her confusion at the question. "I never been no where else." She said quietly. Her words were a bit mixed up but it was easy to tell what she meant.

"I was born, he kill my family and then me servant." She frowned in concentration. "He make me vampire then I escape. After he catch me...silver chains. For long, long time." She explained and rested her hands on her lap, the raw red meat of her wrists proof of what she said. "No feeding till weak. Only feel when kill intruders." She said and rested against the chair she sat in. Her long blonde hair was matted and un-washed. "Wolves drink me. Then wolves go." She said. She was determined not to tell about them violating her. That was for her to know, not them. Nan nodded, looking vaguely disturbed.

"Thank you Ms-"

"Estrid Northman." Eric answered for her. He was clearly fuming. Estrid stood shakily. Nan rolled her eyes and looked and turned off the computer monitor infront of her. "Someone get her a donor." She droned as Eric led her out of the room and into his office. He was going to leave before she touched his arm gently, a request for him to stay a moment longer.

"Why questions?" she asked, sitting on a chair infront of his desk. He crossed his arms, just because he cared for her did not mean she would make him soft. He wasn't sure what to do about her speech, he supposed after this he would hire someone to teach her. He also needed to get her new clothes, considering the ones she was wearing looked like they had been fashionable decades ago. Pam would throw a fit.

"I want to be able to kill Russell Edginton with my own hands." He hissed, his dark blue eyes swirling with malice. Estrid nodded then stood up quickly at the soft knock on the door, her fangs protruding from her mouth. Eric held up a hand to calm her an opened the door to reveal a human male dressed in a white robe, obviously a donor. Estrid gave a small smile once Eric explained that she was only to feed, not kill, the human. Good. She was done with killing humans. She skipped merrily over to him, her ridiculously long hair swaying when she walked.

When Estrid got up to the human she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Russell had taught her to glamour early on. He was amused at the fear of the humans and would have her entertain by causing then to be so terrified they would piss on themselves and then try and escape. Then, naturally she would have to chase them down and kill them.

"This no hurt." She said soothingly to the man before her. His slightly clouded eyes nodded at her and she could see the effect she had on him. He moaned when she bit into his skin but the sound was more of pleasure than actual pain. She wasn't used to restraining herself so when Eric reminded her to stop she growled at him. His fangs decended and she let go of the man. Biting her thumb she rubbed her blood on the wound and healed it.

Sunrise was coming soon and she felt un believably tired. However Pam wouldn't let her rest without a 'proper' shower'. She was then dressed in one of Pam's overly frilly pink nighties and for once she didnt feel like a doll when dressed up, she felt free and safe.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is a bit short, the next one should be a bit longer. :D<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

Russell was dead..Sookie was gone..And Eric had been acting more like a zombie than a vampire. At first he was angry at the stupidity of the police when it came to searching for her. Personally, from everything Estrid had heard from Pam about this 'Sookie' she sounded like a bit of a nuisance. She didn't know much about about today's society, something Eric had hired people to teach her. Her speech had improved drastically and she was still in the process of learning how to read, but it was better than before. Eric would occasionally sit in on her lessons. Once he offered praise and she grinned at him. The only problem was how picky she was when it came to feeding. She didn't like to feed on the dancers. She called them dirty and said their blood tasted too much of lust and sin. Pam would roll her eyes and simply fish her out a tru-blood. Ugh, the drink did nothing for her appetite but it was better then biting someone clad only in a leather bikini.

She had also grown close to Pam, thinking of her as a sort of sister/friend, much to the cold blonde's distaste. Though for some reason many of the club's patrons, Eric, and even Pam as well had developed a soft spot for the short blonde. So when she was again refusing to feed off of a human Pam had finally had enough. Standing with her arms crossed she glared daggers down at Estrid.

"Of course she smells of sex, I just fucked her!" Pam said with utter boredom, but it was obvious she wouldn't be this irritated if she didn't care about Estrid's health. Estrid sighed and reached into the cooler Eric kept in his office, it was the only place that didn't smell overwhelmingly of sex and blood so she usually would spend her waking hours lounging around watching TV and attempting to read simple books. Placing the true blood in the microwave she nuked the bottle till it was warm then removed it. She gave a small smile to Pam and shrugged.

"There. Problem fixed." She said and sat on Eric's desk, even though if he caught her she knew that he wouldn't be pleased. Pam didn't look very pleased either and gave out a huff, stomping out of the room in her large heels. Estrid sighed, she didn't want to upset either of them but she had no interest in divulging in such tendencies as Eric had admitted to doing. Sure, she had killed on demand..and enjoyed killing when she was on her own. But since she had been freed humans gained no interest from her. They were still just as obsessed with their own little world and the ideas the media had instilled in them about vampires. She was not going to play along.

She was mulling over her bottle when Eric came into the office, slamming the door and held a look of obvious anger on his face. Recently he had gone between two moods. Angry, and apathetic. The bar wasn't suffering due thanks to Pam and the others. But if it had been up to Eric the bar would be closed. Estrid may not have known much about her older brother, but the one thing she did know was it wasn't like him to act like..this. Awhile ago she had viewed some of his memories, in attempt to get closer to him. And in every memory she viewed she saw a sarcastic ass, and she thought she would be able to like him. However, with the disapearence of Sookie, he seemed to disappear aswell.

"Pam says you refuse to feed." It wasn't a question. Estrid hopped off of the desk and held out the half empty bottle of tru-blood as if that answered the question.

"I refuse to feed on _people_. That does not mean I am going to starve myself." She stated blandly, it was odd how she reminded him of how he used to act. She was just as stubborn and she had picked up sarcasm ever since she was freed.

"But you wait until you are weak to finally take the smallest amount of nurishment! You want me to just sit by and watch as you starve yourself?" He finally shouted. Estrid didn't even bat an eye at the change in his tone. They were evenly matched when it came to age, her being only 17 years younger than him when it came to how long they had been vampires. She stood, only reaching his chest but her eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"I am not starving myself!" She hissed in anger. Her arms crossed over her chest. "How am I supposed to drink from these humans? They have lives, people who worry for them. I do not wish for their mistakes to be on my concience." She said, trying to make him understand. Eric was not moved by her reasons though, in fact they reminded him of someone he knew.

After that argument Eric couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, what if he could find someone to help her control that over bareing concience of hers. She had never had a maker like he had had his. Sure, she had been taught the simplest of skills but she hadn't been taught that her urges to kill and fuck and drain humans weren't something to be ashamed of. Eric had spent centuries doing just that, and now that he had someone else that should know the importance of indulging in impulses both society and his in ability to sympathize were shot to hell. Damn that Sookie Stackhouse. She had been gone a little over a year now and his patience was wearing thin. If he didn't know better he would say that maybe the humans were right, though something inside of him protested violently at that.

After thinking about a way to get Estrid to see reasoning Eric finally came up with an idea, he would ask Godric to help him with his new found sister. He had not spoken to his makes in decades but he knew that Godric would not refuse him this, they had spent years tracking the wolves together and if anyone knew how important the remainder of his family was, it was Godric. He would call them, there was little time to worry about writing or even an email would feel too long. He had a plan and wanted to get this process over with as soon as possible.

Picking up the phone Eric waited att he dial tone, a small knock sounded at the door and he let the person in. Estrid sat in one of the chairs, wearing a creme colored dress that flared at the waist and stopped at the knee. It made her hair look darker in comparison and her lipstick was a light pink, her makep done lightly. Pam disliked how she always chose to dress so plainly, but the style fit her. Estrid looked at Eric in curiosity and he had little time to explain as the other line picked up.

"This is Isabelle, Godric is unavailable right no-"

"Tell him that it is Eric Northman, and I have a favor to ask." He said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, Eric! Well..uhm, Godric isn't here." She said and Eric could tell something was wrong.

"Well then send someone to get him, this is important."

"No..I mean...He isn't here...and we can't find him. He's missing." She said, the quietness on the other end seemed to stretch on forever as Isabelle waited for the explosion on the other end.

"What do you mean he's missing!" Eric shouted and Estrid jumped up, she had never seen her brother look this distraught over something. Frowning she walked towards him, reaching for him and rested her arms aroung his thin waist. She had grown to care for him more then she knew and the sight of him so worried made her undead heart clench. She could hear a woman explaining something over the other end of the phone and after a moment Eric responded.

"I will be there soon. DO NOT DO ANYTHING UNTIL I ARRIVE!" he shouted and the power behind his voice made Estrid wince. Eric looked down, only now noticing that she had embraced him, he lightly patted her and she soon released. It was obvious he was not comfort with much physical contact besides sex.

"What is wrong..?" She asked quietly and Eric could not help the sinking feeling he was going through. Godric had been captured and the vampires at his nest could not find him. Eric fought the urge to panic and explained thing in a clipped tone to his younger sister.

"Well what will we do?" She asked quietly, from whats he had seen of Godric in Eric's memories he was a good man, and the way he had cared and taught her older brother made her develop feelings for the older vampire even though she had never met him. He was startlingly attractive and his eyes were kind and...She frowned, the last time she developed any kind of feeling for someone they were publicly flogged then executed.

Eric was deep in thought when suddenly he felt a sliver of confusion that wasn't his own. That could only mean..The answer to his problems was here and he was in desperate need of her assistance now. "Follow me." He told Estrid and then flitted to her house. There Sookie was standing by her brother. Eric knew Bill would be there soon and needed her to swear her help to him first.

"I am in need of your assistance. You owe me from the Maenad attack, remember." He said quickly, not noticing the other short brunette standing behind Sookie. Her eyes were wide and she gripped the back of Sookie's dress in fear. "A vampire! I thought you said you would stay away from them!" She cried and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I did but I owe him. He saved my life. Eric, what do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to use your powers and help me find someone. It'll require you fly to Dallas." Not long after he voiced the words had Bill arrived. It was a good thing Sookie had already agreed.

* * *

><p>Yep! There's another oc with Sookie. I recently finished the fourth season and I hate how Sookie got with Eric. In the words of the mighty pam "I AM TIRED OF SOOKIE AND HER PRECIOUS FAIRY VAGINA AND UNBELIEVABLY SUPID NAME!" so I brought along someone else from my imagination to pair with Eric! Stick with the story to find out whowhat she is ;p oh, and please review! If you dont then Russell Edginton will arrive at your house in a pink thong ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Comprimise

Disclaimer: I do not own true blood or the characters.

* * *

><p>Sookie invited them all in, despite the fact the house wasn't hers anymore. They all sat in the dining room, Sookie and her friend sat at the table but Eric and Bill chose to stand. If they had been dogs Estrid was sure she would have seen Bill's hackles rising in anger. Estrid looked at the short blonde, really she was about the same height but the girl had an innocence about her that seemed to radiate youth. Perhaps that was why she was choosing to go into a nest of unknown vampires. Even Estrid was nervous about that. Her long blonde hair was braided away from her face and fell down to her waist, when she asked Pam or Eric about cutting it they refused adamantly.<p>

"Sookie I forbid you to go! You have only just returned, and things are different now. The Fellowship of the sun has only increased the intesity with wich they persecute vampires and those they deem as sympathizers. And I can not leave my post here to go along and protect you." Bill's voice ripped through the thinking and Estrid cringed, from what she had heard of Sookie Stackhouse, his forbidding her was only going to seal the deal. Sookie sat still for a minute, the tension was paletable and everyone could probably hear a pin drop.

"You...forbid..me?" She asked with obvious rage. "You have no control over me, Bill Compton! I am a grown woman and can make my own choices! Even if I didn't owe Eric I would choose to help him because it is the right thing to do! you are not the boss of me!" She shouted, her short brunette friend also cringing in her seat. The woman caught Estrid's interest then. She was a little taller than Sookie and Estrid with nearly black hair and eyes that were just as dark. Her lips were very full, her skin lightly tanned. She looked almost hispanic in apperance but was obviously mixed. Something about her smelled different aswell, almost..intoxicating.

"No but I am the boss of Eric and I forbid him to go!" Bill shouted back and Eric towered over the other vampirein that instant. His eyes were narrowed in anger and his fangs snapped out.

"My maker, a 2000 year old vampire, is missing and you want me to stand by and do nothing!" He growled, as if it was a warning for Bill to change what he had just said. Estrid stood by her brother then, fangs also out. Her brother may be forced to bow down to the short man but she wouldn't.

"Yes. You are Sheriff and if you left you would be neglecting your duties and your..bar." He said, it was obviously a reason he had just pulled out of his ass to stop Eric from leaving. Though it was a legitimate enough reason to make Eric stop and think. If he left then Bill could say he was being recless, disobeying the king and dangerous. He hadn't been lenient with vampires as of late, giving out the true death for the simplest of infractions. He searched his mind for any way to get to Dallas, but only came up with one idea and it wouldn't have been his first choice.

"Then let me send Estrid with Sookie. She refuses to harm humans even when she feeds so she will not be a danger to her. And she will protect Sookie.." He said the last part as a command and Estrid wanted to talk back, to tell him he was not the boss of her just as Sookie had done to Bill, but the look on Eric's face when he found out his maker was missing twisted a knot in her gut. If she could relieve that pain then perhaps it would bring her and Eric closer...

"I will protect Sookie with my life." She said and Eric gave her one of his rare small smiles. She grinned at that and felt as thought she was victorious of something. The victory was only sweeter at the spurised look that Sookie and Bill shared. Bill still looked unsure and finally the other woman at Sookie's side spoke.

"I will go aswell. Unlike Sookie I have better control of my powers. Me and Sookie can also comunicate over miles of land since we are of the same race." She said. her voice had a slight accent that reminded her of a french one.. Her head was tilted down, as though she found the sight of her bare feet to be the most interesting thing in the room. Her dark hair fell a little shorter than her shoulders and was a bit un-even. She was attractive, for a human.

"That is supposed to reassure us? We don't even know your name." Eric pointed out while rolling his eyes.

"My name is Sephora." She said quietly with a small smile. Eric's eyebrows rose and he let out a small chuckle that imeadiantly had Estrid jealous.

"You mean like the beauty store?" He laughed. The other woman looked puzzled and tilted her head to the side.

"I beg pardon?" Her accent a bit more prominent.

"What...are you?" Estrid asked, the breeze that came in from the window blowing the other woman's scent towards them and causeing her mouth to nearly water. The girl looked abruptly nervous and Sookie reached out a hand and placed it on the other girls. Estrid was even more confused by this show of affection, what relationship did the two of them possess that would warrent such closeness. She had never liked physical contact and only knew how to offer consolation in the form of words.

"You can tell them, trust me if you want someone powerful on your side then a 1000 year old vampire is it." Sookie joked and the girl still did not look as though she was going to relent.

"But they are so blood thirsty. They would drain us dry just to spend an hour in the sun." She said and Estrid laughed. Yes, the girl smelled like sunshine and flowers but she wouldn't drain her, even if commanded by the king himself.

"Its funny, you don't trust vampire? We are not the ones holding information from you." She said and the girl finally relented.

"I'm part faerie. Only my bloodline is more...pure then Sookie's. My powers are stronger and I have more control of them. Technically I'm half faerie." She said. "That is why I smell so..good? I left and went to their..dimention a long time ago, so I'm told. But since I have so much Faerie blood in me I fould out that I can travel back to this world aswell. I watched this world evolve..and finally I found a way to return..with Sookie. She gave me a way, a reason, to escape. I will protect her with my life." She said and they nodded.

"Then I suppose...It would be fine for Sookie to travel with you. Eric will remain here, and you all may go when..when you see fit." Bill sighed in defeat and left before anyone could say anything else to him. Sephora was still looking nervous and Estrid could only give her a small re assuring smile. Eric said his goodbyes to Sookie and said he would call with the arrangements before he pulled his younger sister out of the house to give her instructions on what to do.

Looks like she was going to Dallas after all.

* * *

><p>So how do you like this chapter? Any ideas for the story? please review and tell me what yout think!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Dallas

Disclaimer: I do not own true blood or the characters. Thank you everyone who reviewed! And don't worry, Estrid will finally meet Godric in the next chapter. I promise. ;)

* * *

><p>"I get you still have feeligs for Bill, but are you sure trusting vampires is a good idea?" Sephora's voice was loud enough to penetrate the travel coffin that Estrid was sleeping in as she strained to hear the conversation that the two faeriehumans were having. Late the night before she had gotten into the coffin and waited to be loaded into the train. Eric had stopped her in the middle of her packing to go over what she was supposed to accomplish on this "mission" to find or save Godric. She had agreed to everything he said, but when he started to speak to her like a child she drew the line.

"Godric must be first priority! The anti-vampire church called Fellowship of the Sun is believed to have something to do with this, I am almost sure of it. But we can not do anything until we have proof. You must give them the idea for Sookie to scout out, go into the church and make sure he is there. This is crucial, you must not mess up." He said in a slow tone that set her teeth on edge. Estrid had stopped, midfolding of her clothes, and turned to him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Her fangs popped out in show of her irritation.

"You know, Eric Northman, Just because I grew up as a servant and simpleton does not mean I am only capable of simple thought. I was turned and raised by _Russell Edginton_, a man who had planned to take down the AVL and very nearly succeeded. They are still struggling to get humans to trust us!" She hissed out, ignoring the fact that she knew this only because Eric had told her in one of her 'modern history lessons'. Eric nodded, unsure of how to backtrack. He was stubborn but not foolhardy. An angry woman, especially a vampire on was not something he wanted on his hands. Even if it was just his little sister.

"I..apologize. I am just on edge about this." He said, she could tell the apology felt like acid on his mouth. Eric very rarely apologized and it made her worry that he would be so out of character and say those words for her. Estrid placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, her grey blue eyes were rimmed with red as she tried not to get emotional at her brother's worry for his maker.

"_We will find him, Eric. I swear it to you._" She said in their native tongue. She usually only did that when they said something they did not want others to know or if it was embarassingly emotional. Eric didn't give much of a responce beyond a nod and placed his hand over hers. She thought for a second he was going to tear up but he gave a small cough and then stepped back, reminded her the time that the plane left and then he went to go and get Pam so the could say their farewells.

"Eric may be an ass but he saved my life, and even though I don't know Estrid very well I can tell she means well. She obviously cares for her brother. " Sookie said and Estrid blushed in her coffin and finally allowed herself to relax. When she woke up it was to a scream and in an instant she was outside and picking up a human who was assulting Sookie and Sephora, by the neck. The man struggled and gagged and she released her grip a bit but did not let go of him completely. She let out a cruel laugh as he still attempted to struggle out of her grasp. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her actions were distressing Sookie and realized she didn't need any more distrust against her.

Bringing the human down so that his feel touched the ground she easily met his gaze and glamoured him. He was taller than her, but not by much and it was easy to keep him under her influence. Sephora frowned, obviously not comfortible and Sookie opened the cab door for them to enter. They sat in the cab quietly until Estrid broke the silence. Her legs were crossed elegantly and leaned forward to smell the human. He smelled of lies and ignorance, and the smell burned her nose. "Who sent you?" She asked quietly and crossed her arms over her embarassingly small chest. Pam would laugh at her, saying she looked like one of those starved model types...only much too short.

"The Fellowship sent me. Said to get the human traveling with the Northman party." He said in a monotone voice. Sookie's eyes widened and her hand came up to her mouth in superise.

"The church did this?Are you a member?" She asked and Sephora answered before Estrid could rolled her eyes at Sookie's ignorance.

"Churches have done much worse..." She said and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No ma'am. They hired me. " He said and Estrid sighed, she was hungry and there weren't any Tru-Blood in the car. She had the adress of the hotel the would be staying in and she handed him the adress. "Take us here." She said and he obeyed and got into the drivers seat to escort them. She looked over at Sooke and Sephora and frowned a bit at their looks. "I did what I had to." She said.

"You didn't feed off of him? You didn't kill him." Sephora said with awe and Estrid fought the sneer that so desperately wanted to plaster itself on her face.

"We are not all murderous as you think." She pointed out with a small smile. Sephora laughed and shook her head at that.

"That's why I left, ya know. To go with the faeries. I was attacked by a vampire...a long time ago. They had no reason to even pretend ot be civil then. He came into our town...everyone thought he was so handsome. But then there were rumors, people coming out of his home with glazed eyes and covered in blood. I wasn't afraid. I should have been but I was young and thought I was so special. My mother was thought of as crazy by the town. Raising a child by herself? No father?" She scoffed, her dark hair swinging forward and covering half of her face.

"But she swore to me sh knew who my father was. An angel, she said. So I charged into his house alone with no protection. Nearly got myself killed." She exposed the side of her neck were there was still the scars of two fang marks, obviously not healed very well. "But my faerie godmother..she saved me and took me with her. After awhile I felt something was not right with them. And when Sookie came, I left with her."

The car was silent as they drove in the night. Everyone mulling over what Sephora had said, finally Estrid broke the silence again when she reached forward and grabbed the tan skin girl's hand.

"I know what you have been through makes it hard for you to trust my kind.. but just know, I will allow no harm to befall you." She promised with a genuine smile. Sephora smiled back and nodded.

"Well, maybe I could get you to protect me from your brother? He looks at me like I'm one of the dancers at his club." She joked causing both Estrid and Sookie to laugh. It was true, and Estrid didn't know whether it was because he wanted to fuck her or if he just liked the way she smelled. They were nearing the hotel and Estrid almost wished she could spend more time with the two humans.

"I would watch out then. Not all of us have evolved from out viking roots." She explained and the other two laughed again. Sookie then went on to how Eric would act around her, how he used to be to Bill and her. Estrid made a mental note to talk to her brother about how he treated other. It was odd to feel a sort of friendship easily form between the girls. As they arrived at the hotel Estrid went to go and secure the rooms and told Sookie and Sephora to watch their little hostage. When they go to the room she sat the man down on the couch and finished questioning him. It would seem there was a spy amoungst the vampires there in Dallas. She would need to call Eric and see if that would change their plans.

"You did very well.." She coo'd the man and he grinned. "Tell your boss that we never arrived. When the plane landed it was empty." She said and he grinned then left, whistling to himself the whole time. Estrid relaxed and looked at Sookie and Seph. "You two should get something to eat, I'm going to call home and then we'll be going to meet Godric's underlings." She said, the other nodded and left the room. Estrid was dreading calling Eric but before she left he had made her swear to keep him in the loop.

The phone barely rang three times before Eric picked up. He sounded anxious, but whether it was for Estrid's safety or news of Godric she did not know. She made short work of explaining to him the situation and he growled in anger, she knew if he would have been there the human would be dead. She sighed and he went on to explain that if the humans had done something to Godric then the vampires of Dallas would take it into their own hands. Estrid agreed that it was more dangerous now, but that the plan should still go wothout change. When she hung up the phone she relaxed for a moment and drank a tru-blood that was in a small cooler in her room.

"Stupid Cow boys." She muttered and went to go tell the others it was time to go and meet the vampires of Dallas.

* * *

><p>Wow this chapter felt really long, the next one should be out soon and it will actually finally have Godric in it! I hope you enjoy the story and please review, let me know if you like it or what you think could be changed. Thanks a lot,<p>

Sara A.


	7. Chepter 7: Rescue Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own true blood or the characters. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Estrid was pacing back and forth, mixed emotions plagued her. They all had agreed so eagerly, including Sookie. Tomorrow night they were to meet Isabelle's lover..And then he and Sookie would infiltrate the Fellowship. Estrid would stay behind with Sephora and wait. The more she thought of the plan the more she wished there was a way to be <em>sure<em> that Sookie was in very little danger. It didn't sit well that she would be in a group of people that would easily condemn her for being a 'fang banger'. Maybe if she had more control of her powers...A knock sounded at the door and she turned to open it with her supernatural speed.

Sookie was standing in the door way, a concerned look on her face. Estrid had to blink several times in confustion, maybe she was jsut readingt he other girl's emotions wrong. "Are you ok? You left the meeting rather quickly." Yes, definantly concerned. Estrid motioned for her to come in and sat down on the lush couch in the living area of the suite. Her long blonde hair fell in a braid over her side and her eyes had a red rim around them from her lack of appitite. Estrid sighed and swept some of the hair that had escaped her bangs away from her face.

"Why do you do this Sookie? Do you think of us as some kind of...wild animal that you can make domestic? We are not all so...welcoming to humans. Take Stan for example. He would eagerly slaughter the whole church. And Edginton. You remember what he did. " She said with obvious confustion. Sookie smiled and reached forward for one of Estrid's hands.

"Only a fool would think that, but there are good vampire and bad vampires. Just like people. You can't just say all vampires are bad, that would be like saying all humans are bad." She said with a knowing smile, as if it was the obvious answer. Estrid shook her head but decided not to fight with her. It didn't tkae long before Sookie was yawning and she looked embarassed to admit that she was tired.

"Go to bed. We will discuss the plans tomorrow when we meet Isabelle's human. For that you must be well rested." She said as Sookie nodded and agreement.

"Hey, where is Sephora, it is a rare sight that she is not by your side." Estrid asked with her arms crossed.

"Oh, I gave her Eric's number. She wanted to call him about the meeting. Personally I think she has a bit of a crush on him..." Sookie ventured and Estrid merely look dubious.

"Well...She'll need luck with that." She said as Sookie left the room. Estrid stayed up all night trying to think of any way that they could minimize the danger, but it all came down to relying on Sephora to sense if Sookie was in danger...even then Estrid wasn't sure if they would be able to save Sookie if anything happened during the day.

With those thoughts she met the day with a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The meeting had gone well, Hugo seemed just as eagar as Sookie to find Godric. So why did Estrid feel as though something horrible was going to happen? She paced the room, drank a few Tru-Bloods and then flipped through TV channels. She honestly didn't find many TV shows interesting, and watching movies always made her roll her eyes at how predictable some of them were. Especially romances, all the things that would happen were so dramatic and fueled only by emotion that she couldn't see why anyone would want to be in love.<p>

Sure, she loved her brother, would probably meet the True Death for him, but the though of loving someone so entirely(someone who was not you family) just seemed to be so..

She realized then that it wasn't only in movies that people did those things..Sookie was risking her life right now for people she cared about. Selfless. That was the word, something most vampires knew very little about. Estrid sighed and turned the TV off, she was so tired and didn't want to continue thinking about things that confused her so greatly. Even though it was only 2:00 in the morning Estrid forced herself to go to sleep, nervous about what would happen with Sookie and Hugo the next day.

A sharp sting greeted her and her eyes flew open, fangs extending in obvious irritation. Sephora was sitting on the edge of her bed. The girl's eyes were rimmed red and her nose looked slightly runny. That was one thing that bother Estrid about humans. They usually had some form or bodily fluid eminating from them. It took her a few minutes the realize that is Sepphora was in her room crying then something was seriously wrong.

"What's happened?" She demanded, sitting up imeadiantly and reaching for the robe that was in the room. Pam had been the one to pack her bags and made sure she only had rather..scant underclothes to wear. Currently she was wearing a silky nightie with a garment that could barely pass for underwear.

"Something's gone wrong. Sookie and Hugo are trapped in the church. She doesnt know why. I called Eric and he called Isabelle _and _she said that they were in the process of thinking about what to do to help them." She gushed and if Estrid didnt have enhanced hearding she wouldnt have caught it all.

"We will get her out of there, I promise you." She vowed and began to get dressed. There wasn't time to shower because of the hurry they were in so Estrid settled for just pulling her hair back in a long braid and wearing a simple white simmerdress.

When they got to Godric's nest, where the previous meeting had been held, both Stand and Isabelle were already arguing about how they should aproach the situation. Of course Stan just wanted to break in and kill the humans, where as Isabelle was trying to think of a more tactical solution for their situation. Estrid and Sephora sat patiently for a few minutes, wanting to see if this would get anywhere. Finally when her patience was at an end Estrid shouted:

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP YOU INNSESANT ARGUING!"

Both vampires stopped and looked at her as though she had grown a second head. It took her a few moment to compose her thoughts before she continued.

"Your leader, my brother's maker, and a ridiculously powerful vampire is missing. Gone. Right from under your noses and you sit her squabbling like infants." She began and glared at Stan as he was about to interupt.

"Now, I have allowed a human that I consider a...friend...to go and assist in retrieving him and now she has been caputred. That is not and opertunity for you to exterminate all the humans there as though they were an infestation. Now, we have only a few hours until morning. We are going to come up with a plan and then Isabelle and I will rescue our human companions." She said. Both of the other vampires looked rather put out on her assesment of them but neither disagreed. By the time the plan was set it was nearing sunrise. No one was happy that Sookie was going to have to stay there an extra day but there was nothing they could do until the next night.

* * *

><p>Estrid was wearing white tight pants with a low V cut shirt, Isabelle had insisted that they go dressed in all black but Estrid hated wearing that color, it was so dark and...cliche. She perfered to wear light colors, mostly white and pastels. So here she was, in stark contrast to the vampires around her. Sephora was pacing back and forth infront of her, still trying to convince her to take her with them.<p>

"No. Thats final. I will not have you endanger yourself. I will get Sookie. That is final." She said, crossing her arms for emphasis. Sephora groaned in irritation and turned to go back to the hotel. She was to wait in the room until Sookie and Hugo were retrieved. Estrid looked at Isabelle, returning a curt nod before they spend off to the fellowship.

Sookie's screams pierced the stale air, panic nearly erasing all thought from her mind as she struggled and writhed, trying to be rid of the brutish man on top of her. One moment all she could so was scream in helplessness, and the next she was freed. It took a moment for it so sink in, but once she realized she was no longer being pressed into the cold tiles she turned to see the man, Gabe, grabbing at his shirt and the other man who held him there.

"Godric, its me...!" He tried desperately, but the shorter was having non of the explaination and quickly ended the horrible human's life. Sookie looked at boy who looked on the verge on manhood, he didn't look like he could be any older than 18!

"Godric?" She asked, slightly awed.

Godric turned to look at Sookie, he stared at her for a few moments and she hastily buttoned her dress back up. By the time she was done her breathing was slowed but the adrenaline had not ceased.

"You should not have come.." He said in tired tone, the human had ruined his plan and now he would have to get her out of the building. A flitting noise could be heard and Sookie lunged forward and said the first word that came to her shocked mind. "Bill!" But then Estrid was there, staring at her brother's maker in awe. There was something palatable about him, as though he was an incredibly sweet smell that could be tasted, intoxicating.

"Godric.." She gaped. He looked slightly confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but you know my brother...Eric Northman."

The look of shock on Godric's face was almost comical.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, technically they did meet. Sorry for the late update! School has been a bitch! I probably wont be able to update as often as I want but slowly but surely I will finish this story. Please review!<p> 


End file.
